


I just don’t want to miss you (tonight)

by titaniumsansa



Series: The Sharp Bell Collective [2]
Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Sharp Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina spends time with William.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just don’t want to miss you (tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I do not own anything but if I did Sharp Bell would have been canon. Just saying.

She’s driving back to her apartment, she has things to do, but an overwhelming urge has her going to the lab. It’s awful to wish because she’s friends with Walter, but she hopes it’s just William, she hasn’t seen very much of him lately and this feeling to see him is too strong to ignore.

It’s almost foreboding, but she parks and enters the lab and it’s just him, working away. William would work his life away if she let him. He might still work his life away and just give her white lies to make her feel better, she wouldn’t know.

“William.” She calls and he looks up.

“Nina.” He acknowledges with slight confusion in his voice, and she knows why, she’s not here very often.

“I wanted to see you.” Nina says as she watches his hands more deftly from one machine to another, scribbling down numbers and making adjustments.

“I’m a little preoccupied here, Nina. Walter had to go home to sleep.” William says and she sets her purse down with a little smile.

“Then let me help. Tell me what to do.” She has this overwhelming feeling that she has to be with him, even if they don’t do anything other than this experiment. Nina knows, she’s always known that she, William and Walter are going to make it big. There might not be moments like this once they get too busy, and she hasn’t seen William in a while. 

“Okay.” William agrees and she moves within his line of vision. She’s studied him before, like a rare specimen to be observed. He is a rare specimen though, he’s the only William Bell in the world, there might be others who have the same name but William is special. She knows she’s special too, but she doesn’t stare at herself like she stares at William sometimes. He’s handsome when he’s lost in thought, but when he smiles at her like he does, he’s the most attractive man in the world. Someday she’ll be Nina Bell, she thinks as she smiles back and he talks about the machines and the observations he’s making.

It feels like a handful of minutes have passed when he tells her the experiment is over, but when they look it’s dark outside.

“We should go home and get some sleep.” They’re not living together but someday they will be. It’s not the foolish optimism of someone who doesn’t know anything about the world and thinks she’ll always be with her college sweetheart, Nina can just  _ tell. _

“Kiss me goodnight?” She asks and William smiles before they move close.

* * *

 

She writes about it in her diary, and wonders if she’ll read her careful records that she calls her diaries again after they make it.  Nina knows it will all change someday, perhaps someday soon, but for now, she, William and Walter are just starting out. 

They’re going to be spectacular though, one day. 

One day. 


End file.
